Letters home
by Staramber
Summary: John is helping Bobby write a letter home.


Title: Letters Home  
  
Universe: X-Men Movieverse  
  
Author: Staramber   
  
Summary: John is helping Bobby write a letter home.   
  
Feedback: Please  
  
Archiving: As long as you let me know first.  
  
Disclaimer: Fox and Marvels not mine. No money made  
  
~~~~  
  
It was a tradition in the school that on Sunday the students had the day to themselves. Junk food was eaten, T.V was watched and Bobby Drake answered E-Mail from home.   
  
He had printed it out in the Computer suite on Saturday afternoon and was now trying to make a first draft in his chicken scratch handwriting. Old letters and the school prospectus lay on his bed in a vain attempt to get inspiration and to cover-up anything that the professor didn't want leavening the building.   
  
"What's the point in pretending Bobby, just because you don't tell them doesn't mean you aren't a mutie freak."  
  
"You're not helping, you know."  
  
John took one idle look in the mirror and pulled off his shirt.   
  
"I'm sorry, what did you want me to say?"   
  
"How about 'its okay they'll love you no matter what'"  
  
"Um no."  
  
He threw his T-shirt ball in the general direction of his wardrobe and pulled a blue one out of the pile.   
  
"So what does it say?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The letter."  
  
"What you're actually trying to be helpful now?"  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"Parents good, brother great, house not destroyed, cat's well, how's school?"  
  
"Well as long as the cat's okay."  
  
He struggled to pull the blue shirt over his head. When he finally did it stretched tightly across the chest.  
  
"Well how am I supposed to reply to that?"  
  
"Dear Mommy, I'm fine as it has been at least two months since my room mate last set me on fire."  
  
"Shut up."   
  
"Yeah that sounds like we're… you know."  
  
"Try and be serious."  
  
"I'm failing chemistry as I accidentally froze my solution. My wonderful room mate melted it again but not before it gave Dr Grey a cold."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"And it was her keeping me up the night before the test flying around in the jet so I don't think it's fair that she gave me an 'F'."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"If I touched my girlfriend she could kill me so there no use in worrying about me getting her in trouble."  
  
"Shut it Allerdyce." He said with more venom then John was expecting.  
  
"Why don't you just tell them?"  
  
"I don't want them to think…"  
  
"You're a freak?"  
  
"Well yeah."  
  
Silence crept across the room and St John crept over to Bobby's bed. He stared straight at Bobby with a look of pure arrogance. Bobby although accustomed to it, hated that look.   
  
"You are a freak Drake."  
  
"We're just normal people."  
  
"Don't give me that crap," he spat, "normal people don't create ice. Normal people can't control fire. We're freaks and quoting Dr Grey isn't going to change that."   
  
The room became several degrees colder as Bobby stood, scattering his letters on the floor. John flopped down on his bed hiding his smirk from a thankful Bobby.   
  
"I never said there was. There's no use in pretending Bobby. We're different but that doesn't mean we're not as good as them. It doesn't mean we deserve the shit they give us."  
  
"But…"  
  
"Bobby just face it, if they really are so fucking bothered about you being a mutie-boy then maybe they're not worth worrying about."  
  
"John they're my family."  
  
"They're just humans."  
  
Bobby sat back down trying to stop tears forming in his eyes. He couldn't let John win this.   
  
"You're pathetic."  
  
"If only I was as strong as you, hu?"  
  
"I just don't see how they matter."   
  
"They're my family."  
  
"You see, I don't get that. Why should you treat them so fucking differently just because you share DNA?"  
  
"I love them."  
  
"Even if they don't deserve it?" His tone became a little softer.  
  
"You just don't understand."  
  
"No, your right." He turned back towards the mirror.   
  
"You look like a pimp."  
  
He turned towards the bed to get another shirt. The seams split pulling the fabric apart with a loud rip and a smirk from Bobby.  
  
"Guess your right."  
  
He quickly changed into his favourite black shirt. Running a comb through his hair he turned to go out of the door.  
  
"So where are you going anyway?"   
  
"Well that's just for me to know and you to find out."  
  
THE END 


End file.
